The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of deodorants and antiperspirants and more specifically relates to a specialty deodorant inclusive of a topical composition suitable to be applied to a body to decrease body odor and to achieve added health benefits.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the Institute of Medicine of the National Academies, vitamins and minerals are substances the body needs in small amounts for normal growth, function, and health. In addition to facilitating normal body functions, mental alertness, and resistance to infection, vitamins enable the body to process proteins, carbohydrates, and fats. Many vitamins also help to produce blood cells, hormones, genetic material, and chemicals in the nervous system. Unlike carbohydrates, proteins, and fats, vitamins and minerals do not provide calories; however, they assist the body in releasing and using calories from food. These micronutrients are not naturally created by the body, so they must be taken from food or, in many cases, from supplements. Offered in pill form, vitamin and mineral supplements are taken by millions of Americans, both children and adults, every day. Many times these may be forgotten in the everyday rush.
Whether vitamin A for healthy vision, bone growth, and reproduction; calcium for strong teeth and bones and for muscle and nerve function; or vitamin C to maintain skin integrity and to fortify the immune system, many medicine chests and kitchen cabinets are filled to bursting with bottles of vitamin supplements. While vitamins are important for optimal health, many consumers would readily attest that it can be a daunting challenge to keep up with such a plethora of supplements while also having to remember the recommended daily dosage of each one, especially on hectic and busy days. In addition, these pills tend to be quite large and hard to swallow, while also producing an unpleasant taste. For these reasons, many health conscious consumers may inadvertently forget to take a needed vitamin or worse, decide the effort is too overwhelming or unappealing and opt to not take vitamins at all.
Individuals often wear deodorant such that offensive odors are minimized and controlled or masked. Deodorants are not multi-functional in conventional offerings.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in deodorant compositions art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 8,187,578 to David William Walling et al; U.S. Publication No. 2005/0142085 to Katsuhiko Takeuchi et al; and U.S. Publication No. 2006/0239939 to Tadahiro Hiramoto et al. This prior art is representative of deodorant and antiperspirant compositions. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, a topical composition applied to a body to decrease body odor system while introducing the body to needed health promoters should be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a topical composition applied to a body to decrease body odor system infused with at least one daily supplement that is absorbed into the body upon application providing the user with a convenient means to achieve optimal daily supplement intake while applying the topical composition in a form of deodorant and to avoid the above mentioned problems.